Bardo
This version is outdated. Visit the current one here ---- Main = Bardo is the sub-leader of the Twisted Teletubbies, a group of non-infected, insane teletubbies. He is one of the OCs of the user Ruption Shine. You are not allowed to make any more fan-made Twisted OCs, nor relating characters and/or stories with the originals. Appearance He's a tall, grey teletubbie with red eyes, and an antenna with two spikes shape. He wears spiked bracelets and spiked boots. He has a pointed chin, three prominent fangs, and an inaccurate tubby-skull tattoo on his left shoulder. Description Bardo is shown to be an aggressive, sadistic, antisocial, bad-tempered person, and a dangerous psychopath. He is bloodthirsty and have a great love of the violence. It's hard for him to have a discussion without being rude or threatening. He also hates it when he sees someone acting in a pretentious, confident or provocative way towards him. He is fast, agile, vicious and has soft spasms due to his craziness. Beside that, he likes to do sport and built any kind of stuff in the secondary room of his personal cabin, meaning he have a few skills on the mechanical. He is also collecting every kind of weapons and helmets from the soldiers. He can use weapons like Kleve and Klave does with their cleaver but he often forget to think about it. His favorite weapon is a dagger. Just like his partners, he don't seems to feel the pain, as the awful experiments he endured allowed him to be immune to the pain. Because he wears boots, he has less difficulty walking than other teletubbies and less likely to get hurt. It also allows him to be more effective in the chases. He is often nicknamed "The Bruiser". Weapons * Hands * Claws * Knives or Dagger In Slendytubbies: A Twisted Discovery Bardo appears as the secondary antagonist of the story. Before being officially revealed, he is mentioned by the Neo-Samurai as a "dark-colored teletubbie who took all of the helmets and weapons". He makes his very first appearance in the chapter To the Unknown where he knock out The Guardian when the latter entered the Slaughtering Room and tried to go back. While The Guardian is tied up on a chair, he forces him to watch the gory scene made by the twins, but is then attracted by a sound coming from the outside. During the escaping of The Guardian and the Military, he roam somewhere around the Cabin Site and return to his personnal cabin only to find that the military got their helmets and weapons back. He is then attracted by a shot that the Military made to distract Kleve, and spots them. He, and Kleve, are chasing the soldiers along the path leading to the bridge and runs until he cross the bridge but the Military disappeared. He goes back and tell at Kleve that they escaped, when they were in reality hiding in the bushes. He makes an appearance in the chapter The Reveal where he was told by Spyn to follow The Guardian, who ended up in the Sanatorium and discovered about his identity. He is revealed to be a former experiment subject, considered as "abnormal" because of his appearance. On the way, he destroyed The Guardian's car and enters the Sanatorium to find him. He however don't succeed, tries to catch him when he left the building, and loses his trace. Just like his partners, he makes his last and major appearance in the chapter Confrontation. He returns alone at the Cabin Site, having failed to capture The Guardian. He then goes in the Cell Room to meet the quartet: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po, who have been capturer by Spyn and the twins. He talks to them, telling that they were experiment subjects, just like the twisted, something they don't understand. When The Guardian returns to the Cabin Site, he is brought by Spyn in the basement. Bardo, who knows what was his role, tells at his "friends" that he was watching them like hamsters in a cage and that he was working for the Coat Men. To save the life of his friends, The Guardian surrender and Bardo take him to the Slaughtering Room but the Military are warned by the quartet and are about to assault the Big Cabin. He is in the Slaughtering Room with The Guardian until Sgt. Miles find the door and enter the room. He hit the Sergeant and tries to leave the basement but the sergeant's bodyguards block his way and are about to shoot him when Spyn attacks one of them, distracting the other and allowing Bardo to kill him. He is then told to stay inside the Big Cabin but the soldiers from the backyard return and would be able to shoot him so he get out of the building to hide and wait for the right moment to attack. When Sgt. Miles, The Guardian, the Neo-Samurai and the other soldier get out of the building, he wait for the right moment and runs at them, knocking out the soldier and the sergeant as well as throwing The Guardian away. Face to the Samurai, he dodges every of his attacks, dominates him and is about to finish him with his own hands but The Guardian grabs a rock and hit him in the face, though it wasn't enough. Furious, Bardo punches him hard and is about to strangle him when the sergeant, who recovered from his injury, shoot him in the lungs, weakening him. He is then killed by Sgt. Miles, who shoot him in the head. Backstory For more infos, see Twisted Teletubbies Bardo, like other twisted teletubbies, was a experiment subject. He, and the others, were classed as "abnormal" because of his appearance and rather aggressive behavior. He has been tortured during 20 years, and with the time, he started to become worse and worse, physically and, mostly mentally. It's only when Noo Noo caused a power outage that him, and the others, started to eradicate every person in the Sanatorium, where they have all been experimented. He then created a partnership with Spyn and the Brute Tubbies, and other survivors, and together, they moved to the Cabin Site, a place that is located at the opposite side of the Teletubby Lake. Here, they killed all of the Coat People, except one who succeeded to call the Military for help. A few hours later, some groups of soldiers came to the site but never came back. This actually explains why the military are low-numbered today. Quotes Trivia * His birthday is June 17. * He's the youngest of the group. * He have an average voice but can make it higher or deeper, depending on his feelings and behavior. He usually speaks in a aggressive and vulgar manner. * He is slightly taller than Claw Tubbie. * The idea of his overall design is to make him looks like a metalhead-type of person, without meaning that the character itself is one. * The "spikes" on his bracelets and boots are actually teeth that he lost after being beaten during his experiments. He took them and bonded them on the accessories. * His tattoo was made as a mockery by the Coat People to make him more "rebellious-looking" since he was the most aggressive subject. He hates his tattoo and tried to get rid of it. * According to his creator, his name is referring to Bando, a character from the anime Elfen Lied. |-| Images = Id Card Bardo.png|Id Card. From Slendytubbies: A Twisted Discovery. Category:Ruption Shine's Characters Category:Male Category:Twisted Teletubbies Category:Official Twisted Teletubbies